Gesiegt?
by Samantha Black
Summary: Voldemort ist tot und die gute Seite hat gesiegt.Doch was für Gedanken gegen Harry kurz nach dem Tod seines Erzfeindes durch den Kopf? Hat er wirklich gesiegt?


  
_ **Disclamer:** Alle erwähnten Personen gehören JK Rowling.  
Ja...also diese Geschichte ist gerade eben erst entstanden...ich hatte eine andere Geschichte gelesen, wo der Untergang von Voldemort nur am Rande erwähnt wurde...und die erste Zeilen waren in meinen Kopf und mussten heraus...ich war so froh, als mehr entstand :) Das Schreiben ging mir schon lange nicht mehr so leicht von der Hand und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird :).  
Bye, Sam und gute Unterhaltung  
  
Ach ja...was mir gerade einfällt...das ist NICHT die angekündigte Story (ich erwähnte sowas im lezten Kapitel von DSWl). Die andere kommt aber auch noch diese Woche...mei, mei, bin ich fleißiglol._   
  


.  
  
**Gesiegt?  
  
.  
  
**

Ich habe es getan.   
  
Endlich habe ich das erfüllt, was mein gesamtes Leben gelenkt hat.   
  
Voldemorts Tod.   
  
Endlich habe ich ihn getötet und die Welt kann wieder weiterleben.   
  
Aber etwas stimmt nicht...   
  
Warum lebe **ich** noch?   
  
Ich habe nie damit gerechnet diesen Krieg zu überleben, den endgültigen Kampf mit Voldemort.   
  
Irgendwie habe ich immer angenommen, dass in Folge des letzten Kampfes ich so schwer verletzt werden würde, dass Voldemort mich unterschätzt und ich ihn dann töte.   
  
Aus dem Hinterhalt, unerwartet. So absolut untypisch Gryffindor.   
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dachte, dass ich ihm im letzten Augenblick meines Lebens meinen alten Weg aufnehmen und die Art der Slytherin aufgreifen würde. Vielleicht wegen der Ironie.  
Das Schicksal hat sie mir schließlich tagtäglich serviert.   
  
Und hier stehe ich nun.   
  
Nein, knie.   
  
Ich glaube, die Erkenntnis, dass ich aus diesem Duell lebend herausgekommen bin, war zuviel für mich.   
  
Fast liebevoll betrachte ich den aufgeweichten Boden unter mir. Etwas, was sich nicht geändert hat.   
  
Der Boden hat immer den gleichen Grund zu leben. Um Leben zu geben.   
  
Mein Lebensziel kommt mir plötzlich depressiv vor. Ich habe gelebt um zu morden oder ermordet zu werden.   
  
Kein gesundes Lebensziel, wie mir klar wird.   
  


.

  
Ich sehe mich langsam auf dem Schlachtfeld um.   
  
Nur vereinzelnd kämpfen noch Paare, die meisten Todesser haben aufgegeben, als sie ihren Meister in dem grünen Licht eingehüllt sahen.   
  
Auroren und Ordensmitglieder passen auf die Gefangenen auf oder rennen den noch Kämpfenden zu Hilfe.   
  
Wir haben gesiegt.   
  
Und wer wird wieder von allen Hochumjubelt werden?   
  
Was wird in den Zeitungen stehen?   
  
Wir haben gewonnen...   
  
Aber ich bin der Sieger.   
  
Ihr Held.   
  
Doch habe **ich** wirklich gesiegt?   
  
Wenn ja, wieso möchte ich dann nur sterben?   
  
Scheinbar gibt es hier keine Sieger.   
  
Oder zwei.   
  
Ich sehe zu Voldemorts Leiche.   
  
Eher keinen.   
  
Sehe auf meine eigenen Hände.   
  
Dreckig, rau und ein wenig blutig.   
  
Aber sie leben.   
  
Wenigstens ein Teil meines Körpers...   
  
Ich habe nie damit gerechnet diesen Krieg zu überleben, habe mich auf kein Leben danach eingestellt.   
  
Hatte mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Sirius gefreut.   
  
Dem ersten richtigen Zusammentreffen mit meinen Eltern.   
  
Und jetzt?   
  
Ein Geräusch lässt mich meinen Kopf langsam nach links drehen.   
  
Wieso soll ich noch vorsichtig sein, auf mein Leben aufpassen?   
  
Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, ich kann also endlich loslassen.   
  
Wie oft hätte ich es bereits getan, wenn ich nicht die Aufgabe gehabt hätte, Voldemort zu vernichten?   
  
Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, ich kann gehen.   
  
Darf ich nicht?   
  
Ich schaue langsam in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers.  
Wenn ich es sehen könnte.   
  
Die Todessermaske verbirgt das Gesicht dahinter.   
  
„Töte mich ruhig", flüstere ich ihm leise zu, breite meine Arme ein bisschen für ihn aus.   
  
Ich wollte schon immer den Tod umarmen.   
  
Mir fallen ein paar Worte ein, die ich irgendwann einmal gehört habe.   
  
_Und im Moment des Todes werde ich lächeln._   
  
Ich lächle den Todesser sanft an.   
  
Dieser stoppt kurz in seiner Bewegung, als er seine linke Hand langsam zu seinem Kopf hinbewegt und schließlich zu seiner Maske greift. Sein Zauberstab war längst herabgesunken.   
  
Ich ließ den Kopf hängen, als mir klar wird, wer unter der Maske ist.   
  
„Wieso haben Sie eigentlich immer die Angewohnheit, mich retten zu müssen, Severus?", frage ich ihn gequält, all mein Schmerz spiegelt sich in meinen Augen wieder, als ich ihn ansehe. Ich weiß es.   
  
Sein Gesicht wirkt wie in Stein gemeißelt. Unbeweglich, doch ich sehe die Trauer in bleichem Gesicht. Wie die schwarzen Augen auf mich herabsehe ohne abfällig zu wirken.   
  
Mir wird klar, dass mein mehr als kläglicher Versuch ihn mit der Nutzung seines Vornamens wütend zu machen, gescheitert ist. Schon bevor ich es sagte.   
  
Ich würde nicht wirklich wollen, dass er es tut. Er hat bereits zu viele Gewissensbisse.  
Wir wollen sein schlechtes Gewissen ja nicht noch weiter belasten.  
Wobei ich hier einfach annehme, dass er über eine solche Institution verfügt.   
  
Manchmal ließ er mich zweifeln...   
  
Aber natürlich würde mich Snape nicht töten. Dafür hassen wir uns zu lange.   
  
Was sollte er schließlich ohne seinen geliebten Erzfeind tun, wenn die andere Person, die auf seiner persönlichen „Wen-hasse-ich-am-meisten-und-genieße-dessen-imaginären-Tod-immer-und-immer-wieder"-Liste über mir stand, gerade durch meine Hand gestorben ist?   
  
Er kann sich ja nicht jeden Spaß im Leben nehmen und was würde er nur ohne seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung Potterquälen machen?   
  
Ich lache bei dem Gedanken laut auf, kichere weiter, als das erste Gelächter abklingt.   
  
Vielleicht sollte ich so weiter machen?   
  
Wenn mich alle für verrückt halten, werden sie mich doch sicher in Ruhe lassen, oder?   
  
Oder ins St. Mungos schicken und wirklich ausstellen.   
  
_Kommen Sie herein meine Herrschaften und sehen Sie den Retter der Menschheit. Keine Sorge, er hat sowieso seinen Verstand verloren, also können Sie ihn ruhig auch anfassen. Er beißt nicht._   
  
Ich höre auf zu lachen, auch wenn die Vorstellung Malfoy seine Hand abzubeißen mehr als verlockend erscheint.   
  
Ich glaube, ich habe wieder diesen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als ich wieder zu dem dunklen Mann heraufschaue, den ich zu respektieren gelernt hatte.   
  
Nicht, dass ich ihm das sagen würde, sicher nicht.   
  
„Komm mit, Potter. Es ist noch nicht sicher für dich", sagt er leise, ruhig.   
  
Ich schaue ihn neugierig an, lege meinen Kopf schief.   
  
„Keine Beleidigung?", frage ich ihn mit echter Enttäuschung in der Stimme und ich merke, wie Tränen in meine Augen steigen.   
  
Vielleicht bin ich wirklich verrückt geworden.   
  
Wer würde sonst traurig werden, wenn er keine Beleidigung von Snape erhält?   
  
Er kniet sich neben mich, legt sachte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Hätte ich sie nicht gesehen, hätte ich es nicht gewusst. Ich spüre nichts mehr.   
  
Mein gesamter Körper ist taub.   
  
Mein Inneres einfach nur kalt, obwohl es mich verbrennt.   
  
Ich zittere.   
  
„Wieso muss sich alles ändern?", fragte ich ihn fast verzweifelt und Verstehen zeigt sich in seinen Augen. Und dennoch weiß er nicht, wie er mit mir umgehen soll, ich weiß es.   
  
„Stupor", flüstert er sanft, fast liebevoll und Schwärze umgibt mich.   
  
Vielleicht hat er mich doch besser verstanden, als ich dachte.   
  


.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


_Ich weiß, dass Ende ist sicherlich ein wenig...merkwürdig. Aber es passte einfach smile  
Aber sagt mir, was euch störte, was euch gefallen hat oder einfach nur euer Gesamteindruck :) Es muss nicht viel sein, aber es interessiert mich.  
Vielen Dank, Sam ganzdollknuddled  
  
**REVIEW!!!!**  
Danke_  
  
Ab heute (21.10.2004) gibt es die Fortsetzung "Die Scherben, die uns bleiben" auf :) (falls ihr mehr lesen wollt)  
Sam :) 


End file.
